


A chosen mate

by animewriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, molding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was made for sterek secret santa and now that christmas is over i can post it and share it with you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chosen mate

Derek nearing age 12 gulped nervously as he stood by his uncle as he tried to ignore the christmas music playing in the background. “Come on Derek” The bored 18 year old groaned. “Surely some little brat here interests you?” he prodded wanting to go home soon. “Just pick one”

 

Derek was nearing maturity and as per custom of his people he had to find a fellow child to be his bride to hunt and catch. At which point they would be raised together till they were of age and would officially wed...unlike his other pack members though..he hadn’t had much luck on actually keeping his bride. So on this latest trip his uncle was taking him for his latest scouting.

 

“What..if...they don’t like me?” Derek asked unsure. “The last one didn’t...and ran away..”

 

“Paige would of never lasted in our pack. She was weak” Peter said unimpressed. “Im sure this one will grow to like you” he tried to encourage.

 

Derek nodded as he looked around the mall before seeing a small frail looking brown haired boy clutching his mothers hand as they walked by. The boy made contact with derek briefly and smiled before being pulled into a clothing store.

 

“That one..I want him.” Derek said firmly. Peter eyed the child critically before nodding and taking a picture of the boy. “He is a bit young but he will be able to be molded easier “ he approved. Now that they had him picked out..all the had to do was wait.

 

It took a week of stalking to figure out all there was to know about him. His name was Stiles and he was an only child and age a tender age of seven he didn’t have much in the line of family other than his parents a deputy and his frail sickly mother..

 

He loved super heroes and was overly curious about everything..he didn’t have any friends..which was good since as soon as he was caught..he wouldn’t need anyone but Derek and the pack.

 

It took another few days to find the perfect day for Derek to retrieve his Child Bride. On a night when John was at the hospital with his wife..they found an opening. Stiles was at home being watched by a sitter when they struck. 

 

Derek stuck near his parents as they guided him on what to do. “remember quietly..do not get caught” Talia coached as she lead Derek to the side of the house where Stiles window hung above. Derek nodded trying to not look nervous as he started to climb the tree before getting to the window and opening it with ease. 

 

He couldn’t help but mentally scold his mates carelessness as he entered silently stalking over to his sleeping mate. He admired the sleeping angel shyly before gently running his hand thru the other childs hair. 

 

Stiles woke up with a confused look on his face. “..who...are you?” he asked tiredly.

 

“Your new friend Derek..i am here to take you to play” Derek whispered putting a finger to his lips to signal for him to keep quiet before handing him a stuffed wolf causing Stiles eyes to light up as he took it and held it close

 

Stiles eyed him curiously before getting up and following as he was beckoned him forward. He had never had a friend before..and this one brought him a present..he seemed nice. He followed soon after without hesitation with a trusting smile as he took Derek’s hand.

 

The baby sitter would end up coming to check on Stiles 5 minutes too late..and by than Stiles would be long gone..already on the way to his new life unaware of what was to come. His parents would be devastated and Mrs. Stilinski would die..not long after out of grief. Mr. Stilinski would never stop looking for his son…

 

Eight years later…

 

John now a Sheriff was sitting at a table at dinner when he heard two boys enter laughing as they leaned in close to each other. He looked up and his mouth dropped at the resemblance the shorter lean one had to his own son. 

 

“Just be glad i am letting you stop here..i would much rather be on the road again.” Derek sighed as he eyed his mate fondly.

 

“You said i could visit our home town and get some new family members for the pack..” Stiles pouted. “Sides i am hungry.”

 

“You are always are” Derek said as he rolled his eyes and took a seat.

 

Mr. Stilinski craned his neck to watch them as he listened to their playful banter as he tried to not give up too much hope.

 

“I know..i just..don’t like lingering here too long..Its...got too many bad memories” Derek frowned gloomily as Stiles laid a comforting hand on Derek’s own. “I ..know..but..its going to be okay..We still have each other..don’t we..?” he reminded gently causing Derek to give a weak smile.

 

He was right in picking Stiles as his mate..he was faithful and clever..It was because of Stiles he had even survived this long..A few years after he had got his mate..hunters came and set their house on fire..killing everyone but them..Derek thru Stiles quick thinking and Talia’s sacrifice was able to get out alive and unharmed. 

 

Since then they have been traveling and trying to rebuild their pack to even a fraction of what it once was..now years later they were back to get some new recruits who will hopefully survive the bite..they had 3 already all misfits and forgotten. 

 

He noted however that Stiles was not as forgotten as he hoped..There were still missing posters up in Beacon and He had ended up having to dye Stiles hair and keep him from too many prying eyes..Needless to say the sooner they got out of Beacon Hills they better.

 

John couldn’t take it...and just as they were about to leave he hurried over to their table. “Stiles..is that you?” He asked hopefully.

 

Stiles looked up and blinked not recognizing. “Im...sorry...do i know you?” he asked studying him as Derek leaned protectively close to Stiles as if to hide him.

 

“Stiles..god..Its..me..your dad” John tried to remind. 

 

“I’m...sorry you must be mistaken..i don’t know you… and that is not my name..” Stiles said gently as he held Derek’s hand.

 

“YOu..have to..please..its..been so..long...just.. please..stay”John tried to reason as Derek nearly growled.

 

“Did you not hear..he doesn’t know you” Derek said gruffly as he glared at him..daring him to try and take him. Stiles gave him an apologetic look before leaving with Derek. 

 

“That..poor man..i hope he finds his son” Stiles murmured leaning in close.

“It is but i’m sure he will be fine Genim.” he assured breathing out a sigh of relief that his mate didn’t catch on. He was safe and he still had his mate..for another day.


End file.
